<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Violet So Blue by FernStone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22564888">Violet So Blue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernStone/pseuds/FernStone'>FernStone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Femslash February 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2020, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, Not Canon Compliant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:21:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22564888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernStone/pseuds/FernStone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They parted ways to go to their respective classes and Violet settled in for a double period of mathematics, note burning a hole in her pocket.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Violet Baudelaire/Isadora Quagmire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Femslash February 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Femslash February</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Violet So Blue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 5 - note. Own prompt, Confess. </p><p>Ok so I didn't really think about ships when I watched ASOUE but i was tryna figure out ships and I was like well I love Violet. And then I found a small amount of Violet/Isadora fics and was like YES I SHIP THIS NOW I DO. So here we are. I'm def gonna write other fic of them later too tbh cause I love. Also ignore the bad poetry pls</p><p>(Also realised that like everything I'm writing is fluff oops)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It is while she swapping books between third and fourth period that Violet finds a piece of folded paper in her locker, lovingly slipped under. She raises an eyebrow delicately and inspects the outside as if it will tell her the contents within.</p><p>"Maybe it's a love letter," Klaus teased as he grabbed his own textbooks.</p><p>"I doubt it," she rolled her eyes at him and pocketed the note. She'd read it later, during lunch break. There was no time right now before the next class.</p><p>"Are you sure?" Klaus smirked, eyes shining with a smugness that had her wanting to punch him. She ignored him in favour of pushing through the crowds to get to her class. She loved her brother, she really did, but she'd rather he stayed out of her love life.</p><p>Even if it was a love letter it was unlikely to be from the person she liked.</p><p>They parted ways to go to their respective classes and Violet settled in for a double period of mathematics, note burning a hole in her pocket.</p><p>It was on her mind, the need to read it, even as she forced herself to get lunch and sit with her brother, Quigley and Duncan. There was no sign of their sister. She spent half of her lunchtimes alone writing poetry anyway, so Violet wasn't worried about the lack of her close friend.</p><p>She let the conversation between the boys swirl around her as she shoveled her food into her mouth. She finished in record time, making up an excuse and ignoring Klaus' knowing look as she escaped for the library. She wanted to read it in peace, for the contents could be anything. What better place than the school library?</p><p>She found a seat in a solitary corner before pulling out the note and unfolding it. The paper was slightly rough, a nice parchment, and the words were scrawled out in a handwriting she almost recognised.</p><p>
  <em>Never has there been a violet so blue,</em><br/>
<em>Oh how I wish to spend all my time with you,</em><br/>
<em>In places where you truly shine,</em><br/>
<em>I’d do anything to make you mine.</em>
</p><p>She started at the paper in shock, rereading it again just to be sure. A light blush crossed her cheeks. There was only one person who would have written something like this.</p><p>Isadora. The object of her infatuation for the past few months. The one she'd thought was unachievable and who liked her brother. After all, they had so much more in common. Why would she choose the mechanic minded Violet over the book lover close? It was the logical decision for a poet. But if she was reading this correctly... It was meant for her.</p><p>A light blush fell across her cheeks. Isadora liked her. This was a confession note.</p><p>But if she'd done it by a note, did that mean she expected rejection? Was that why she hadn't been at lunch?</p><p>Violet shook away the anxious thoughts. She was a fixer, not a worrier. She had to find Isadora.</p><p>It turned out she wasn't that hard to find. She didn't even have to go that far.</p><p>"Isadora?" She softly called to the girl sitting in the opposite end of the library, legs against her chest as she devoured the book in front of her.</p><p>"Violet?" Isadora looked up, mouth slightly ajar and face just the slightest bit red. Shock flashed through her dark eyes as Violet sat next to her. "Why aren't you in the dining hall with our brothers?"</p><p>"Hmm, well I missed a certain person," Violet smiled before holding the note between two fingers. "And I had something to read."</p><p>"I, uh, well I hope the contents were to your satisfaction," she stammered.</p><p>"It was very well written," Violet nodded. She quickly leaned in to peck Isadora on the lips before she could turn away or worry. "I adored it, just like I adore you. My answer is yes."</p><p>Isadora blinked in shock even as a smile slowly crept onto her pretty features. "Yes to what?"</p><p>"Being your girlfriend."</p><p>And her smile widened, as radiant as the sun and Violet felt her heart fall further for the girl. She shifted forward and leaned in to kiss her again. They held this one for longer before pulling back, simply resting their heads together.</p><p>They stayed like that until lunch break was over, blissfully content.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>